Elrios Academy For The Gifted: Inverse Identity
by GirlyTurtle
Summary: Picture the Elgang at school. Normal right? Now how about the Elgang at school with flipped personalities? See how school life is with a playboy Elsword,a calm Aisha,a shy Rena,talkative Raven,an annoying Eve,a rude Chung,an Ara gangster,a wussy Elesis,a friendly Add,a calm Lu,and a pervy Ciel. Collab with GirlyTurtle,KaguyaOfTheEnd,Sannenin,and ShiroNoHeddofon. I do not own cover.
1. Chapter 1

Hihi~! This is a collab by: SeraphPrincessKaguya, GirlyTurtle, Sannenin, and ShiroNoHeddofon! Due to confusion, SeraphPrincessKaguya (hereby referred to as 'Kaguya') will be typing her A/Ns in _italics_ , GirlyTurtle in underline, Sannenin in **bold** , and ShiroNoHeddofon will be typing normally.

 _Okey, friends! Let me present you, Elrios Academy For The Gifted: Inverse Identity! Which I will purposely shorten to EAFTGII for the sake of the people who need to type this (refers to myself and my poor hands)!_

Can't we just refer to it as Inverse Identity?

 _Oh. I'm stupid. Don't mind me as I self-pity myself…._

BTW, props to Sann-chan for the title!

 _Oooh, she's good. That reminds me, I haven't met Shiro-san yet. Hopefully GirlyTurtle-chan will pull him up somewhere to here._

Kagu-chan, you don't have to call me by my full name. I guess Girly-chan's fine.

 _How about Turtle-chan? Because Girly-chan- unless you want to be called Girly-chan?_

Well I guess Turtle-chan works, but that's also referring to my magic turtle that flies and likes eating sushi and burgers. But sure! Turtle-chan it is!

 _Alrighty! GirlyTurtle-chan (hereby referred to as 'Girly-chan' or 'Turtle-chan' by request)! Now, readers, look down below. What do you see? Yep, you're right! It's the classes! And so to not delay our story with my aimless chatter (?), without further ado, I present you:_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: New Year, School, New Classmates, New Teachers… New Troubles?!**_

* * *

Classes:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code: Battle Seraph

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Elesis: Crimson Avenger

Add: Diabolic Esper

Lu: Chiliarch

Ciel: Dreadlord

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the EAG, otherwise known as the Elrios Academy for the Gifted! Here, students express themselves through all their talents. Some excel at Math or Science, others at Arts such as painting, singing, dancing, or acting. Some even spend their time at this school building robots for the future! So, as you can see, reader, the talent here is limitless! Now, let us step into this prestigious academy and experience the wonders it beholds!**_

* * *

~Eve's POV~

The sunlight streamed into my room, its light blinding me as I struggled to get up.

"Ugh, morning. Why can't night be longer?" I whined as I attempted to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and tried to untangle myself from my sheets. Big failure there.

"Eve! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" shouted a voice I knew all too well. After all, I was born from that very creature.

"Actually, Mom, I don't. Care to tell me?" I drawled, trying to annoy her. It was a little game we played. I usually win in the end.

"IT IS SEVEN IN THE MORNING! SCHOOL STARTS AT 7: 30! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!" she shrieked.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding," I muttered to myself hopefully. I looked at my clock hoping that my mother was just joking. Alas, my wish was not granted. It was currently 7:01 and the clock was ticking. That meant I had 4 minutes to get ready if I didn't want to be late. I sighed in frustration as I tore through my closet trying to find my uniform.

"Crap! I knew I should have set it out last night!" I complained. "There it is!" I sighed in relief as I emerged victorious from the pile of clothes. I hastily put it on, not bothering to fix up my necktie, figuring I could tie it on the bus.

I hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, thanking myself for taking a shower the night before. However, finding my clothes had brought me over a hurdle... just to crash into another. What in the world was I going to do with the nest on my head? I grumbled as I grabbed a brush and detangler spray and rushed downstairs, attempting to brush and spray at the same time. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I picked up my backpack and swung it onto my shoulder, mentally patting myself on the back for packing it the night before. I was going to grab a granola bar, when I heard a honk.

I cursed. The bus was here. No time to grab a snack now. I rushed to the front door, checked my hair, and decided that it was not a mess- scratch that- not TOO much of a mess.

I ran out the door just as the bus was pulling away.

"WAIT! I'M HERE! WAIT!" I shrieked with all my power.

Well… that got their attention. I was known in my family for being talkative and having a powerful voice. I was told that I could be heard four football fields away. The bus stopped in place and opened its doors. I hustled inside and stared down the aisle.

"Uh, hi…" I mumbled, wondering what they were looking at. I hope it wasn't my (messy) hair. I thought about either going to my seat awkwardly, or keeping the conversation while hoping someone else joined in. I decided to go with the latter. I smiled brightly and spoke up.

"Hi! I guess you guys are my new classmates now! My name is Eve, and I hope we can be friends!" It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

The bus driver glared at me and said gruffly, "Oi, you gon' sit down or what? Because I gotta get this bus goin' or else you guys are gon' be late and I won't get paid."

I nodded silently and felt my face burning up. I kept my head down as I walked down and found an empty seat next to a fellow albino. Interestingly, his sclera (the white part of your eye outside the iris) was black. I opened my mouth to ask him about his oddly colored eyes when he beat me to it.

"Hi, Eve. I'm Add!" He said cheerfully. "You're wondering why my sclera is black, right? Don't worry, that's what everybody wants to know. I honestly don't really know why. I've asked doctors but they can't figure it out either."

"Have you asked your parents?" I mused. I realized I shouldn't have asked that as his friendly smile faded. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did something happen to them?" His smile dimmed even more. I cursed mentally.

"Sorry that was rude. You don't have to tell me." He shook his head reassuringly.

"That's okay. I don't mind. Actually, they died when I was really young. So, I live in foster care now."

I opened my mouth to ask what it was like there when he pointed to my still-messy tie.

"You might wanna fix that, because it looks like we're here." I fixed it quickly and looked out the window. He was right.

Outside of our window stood the wondrous Elrios Academy for the Gifted. The school I studied my butt off to get into. The school that would hopefully change my life. The school of my dreams.

* * *

~Ciel's PoV~

I looked out the window of the bus as it came to a stop outside my new school, the prestigious Elrios Academy for the Gifted. It was known for its high-quality teachers, classrooms, food, and even the bathrooms. But I don't really care about those. I stepped off the bus and onto the plaza in front of the school and put on my shades. I was soon surrounded by tons of other students, most of them girls. I came to this school for one purpose, and one purpose only.

The pretty girls of course!

I looked through my shades and spun my head around to get a glimpse of all the beautiful booties that were walking towards the school building.

"Aw, yeaaah." I said to myself as I examined the ladies that were walking through the doors. "That one's definitely an 8, just look at those curves," I muttered.

I suddenly felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, and spun around to see who it was.

"My bro, how you doin'?" said a red-haired boy in front of me.

"Ah, Elsword, I'm doing great. All these lovely ladies are getting me pumped up." I replied.

"I know right? This is going to be the be-"

The school bell suddenly rang.

"Worst first day ever if we're late!"

"Right!"

We bolted through the school doors and into our classroom.

I took my seat and scanned the area to check for any babes. Which I found. And they were real hotties. One was sitting right in front of me.

The teacher rose from her chair and stood at the podium.

"Alright, class, let's start with introductions. Say your name and tell us something about yourself. We'll do this by line to avoid any confusion. You, with the green hair, you can start."

The girl stood up. She had long hair in a ponytail and a beautiful bust. I felt my nose start to bleed.

"H-Hi everyone, I'm Rena," she mumbled. "A-And I take martial arts lessons…"

Then she quickly sat back down. Everyone was looking at me. I forgot that I was right behind her. I wiped the blood from my nose and quickly stood up.

"Hello, I'm Ciel, and I did not just wipe blood from my nose. That was from cherry pie I had earlier."

I sat down and turned around to listen to the person sitting behind me. She had really, really, really long black hair and amber eyes.

"Yo, yo, yo, everyone, Ara Haan is in the house!" she exclaimed loudly before blowing a bubble of gum. It popped and splat on her face, then she continued. "And I like chewing bubble gum." She collected the gum from her face and stuck it back into her mouth.

Weeeeeell then, this was going to be a weird class.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and we headed to the cafeteria. Elsword was in a conversation with a shivering girl named Elesis. Weird. It wasn't cold in the slightest.

"C'mon sis, we talked about this!"

Wait, what?

"Please..? I have no one else to follow."

"No, make your own friends. Good luck with that though."

Elsword left his apparent "sister" and joined me.

"Sorry about that," he said. "My sister is being a real wuss and wants to just follow me around instead of making frie-"

I cut him off and said, "Waitwaitwait, you have a sister?!"

He shrugged and said, "Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Oh. Okay. Ciel, I have a sister."

"I know!"

"But you just said-"

"I just found out!"

"From who?"

I facepalmed myself hard. "YOU!"

"Ohhhhhh."

"Oh my g-" I facepalmed myself again. "Why are you such an idiot?"

"Excuse you, I know tons of things."

"Like what?"

"That uh…I have a sister!"

I was so done. "Anything else, Stephen Hawking?"

"Who's that?"

Done. Just done.

"Bye Elsword."

"Nonono, wait!"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Are you going to ask to sit at my table during lunch?"

"Great idea!"

This was my life. I hate my life. Except for the girls. Girls are life.

* * *

~Lu's PoV~

"It looks like… some boys are arguing…," My best friend, Aisha, calmly stated. She was correct, as always. And, not so surprising, she's reading a book. She has always been able to do that; understanding what was going around her without even bothering to look.

"A blue head arguing with a red head… maybe a one-sided argument?" I mused. "The blue head seems to be scolding the red head."

"Hm, apparently. By the way, the red head is Elsword, the infamous playboy. The blue head is Ciel, an apparent pervert," Aisha provided.

"How did you get the information?" I asked, although I already knew her answer. She closed her book and smiled at me mysteriously.

"I have my sources…," she said before walking faster towards our 'table'. I frowned as I tried to catch up to her.

* * *

~After lunch~

"Aisha, what class do you have next?" I asked her while we were walking in the hallway. I supposed that she was walking towards her class, but so was I.

"Hm? I have Biology. You?" Aisha nonchalantly answered me.

"I have Arts and Crafts. We're neighbors, it seems," I responded. She simply nodded as we walked.

"Ow," I fell down as I bumped into someone tall. _Very_ tall. Much taller than me. Although I'm quite short, as I am 141 (4 ft and 7 in) cm.

"Oh, sorry," A hand extended down towards me. I took the hand as the person who I accidentally bumped into pulled me up.

"Thank you," I said. It's always polite to say 'thank you' after someone has helped you. I looked upwards to see Ciel, the blue head that was arguing with the red head during lunch.

"You're welcome," he simply said as he walked away. Hmm… I believe Aisha mentioned he was a pervert? That didn't seemed to have been the case…

"Are you alright?" Aisha asked me. I turned to her and nodded.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"Alright. But I don't think you should be thinking that much. We have approximately two minutes to get to class," she said. I gasped slightly.

"Oh my. We should get going then," I sighed. Aisha agreed and we went to our separate classes.

~In Arts and Crafts~

I looked for a seat, finding only one empty seat in the back row next to a boy with weirdly shaped hair. It looked like something from that game… what was it called? Oh yes, 'Pokemon'. I believe it was… 'Pikachu'? That's what the boy's hair looked like. Pikachu's ears.

"Hey, ya gonna stop staring?" I snapped away from my thoughts as that boy glared at me. He was chewing gum slowly and his feet were on our joined desks.

"I apologize for being rude…," I replied calmly. Is this what you call a stereotype gangster?

"Nah, it's fine. Just don't let me catch ya staring again. Or else…," the boy popped his gum and smirked at me knowingly. He then took the gum and placed it under his desk. Ah, I was right. A gangster for sure.

"Everyone, sit down! I'm the teacher here, call me Ms. Stella. No 'Stella', _Ms._ Stella, you hear? I won't tolerate inappropriate behavior. Now, introduce yourself. I don't want to call every one of you 'squirt' or 'punk' each time I need to talk to you. It's confusing. Who's going first?" Our teacher barked. Everyone went silent except the boy sitting next to me, who was yawning. Ms. Stella's hawk eyes went to the boy.

"Well, well, we got an actual punk in here. Since you seem so bored, why don't you start with the introductions?" Ms. Stella said, pointing her finger at the boy sitting next to me. The boy looked at the teacher and sighed. He stood up calmly though.

"Yo, Chung Seiker here. Don't mess with me unless ya want a few injuries," He said boredly before sitting back down. Everyone gasped as Ms. Stella glared at the gangster-like boy. Although I honestly believe he's a gangster.

"You got attitude, huh? We're gonna fix that by the end of this year if it's the last thing I do," Ms. Stella declared. Chung laughed mockingly.

"You can try, _Stella_ ," He said. Ms. Stella was fuming by now. I don't want to see what happens next. I don't. But what _actually_ happened surprised me.

"Greetings. I am Luciela R. Sourcream. You may call me Lu," I said calmly, seemingly unfazed by everything that had just happened. Most of my fellow classmates sighed in relief; someone did something that they wanted to do, but had no courage to. Ms. Stella looked at me and regained her composure.

"Alright! Next, you! Introduce yourself!" Ms. Stella said, pointing at the person next to me. Meanwhile, Chung had his feet back on the desk, looking bored again.

I had hoped for an interesting year. So far, I sense no disappointment. If events go the same way the event between Chung and Ms. Stella went, then I am sure that this year will be filled with drama and excitement.

* * *

~Chung's POV~

"You're welcome." I cocked my head to the side to look at the one who spoke. It was the squirt who was staring at me earlier.

"Whaddya mean, 'you're welcome,' girl?" I asked grumpily. I couldn't believe that witch of a teacher, calling me out on the first day. What a bother.

"I thought that was the polite thing to say after saving someone from the wrath of a teacher," she replied simply. I studied her small, round face, not sensing a hint of sarcasm.

"Who said I needed saving?" I grabbed the gum I had put under the desk, stuck it in my mouth, and made a bubble, which made an extra loud _pop!_

I rolled my eyes as Stella glared in my direction.

"Ah, the punk decided that he could chew gum in class, eh?" she said angrily.

"Stella, I believe we need to lay down some ground rules, ya hear?" I said as she stalked up to me, hands on her husky hips.

"I believe we should, punk."

"First ground rule, don't tell me what to do. Second, don't even think about calling on me to answer your stupid questions. Third-"

Stella cut me off by grabbing the new bubble of gum out of my mouth in her talons. I locked eyes with her.

"You never ever touch my gum." I finished calmly, taking another pack of gum from my pocket and slowly popping a new piece in my mouth.

"NO GUM IN SCHOOL!" Stella hissed. "Looks like SOMEONE'S already got detention... On the first day of school! Seiker, you're seeing me after class!"

"In your dreams Stella."

She walked swiftly back to me after tossing my old gum away on her fat legs. Stella put her entire, ugly face in mine.

"Now it's MY turn to lay down some ground rules. Hmm, let me see, DON'T CALL ME STELLA." The entire class gasped as I blew a bubble and popped it in her face.

"You needed that. You're breath ain't what I'd call 'minty fresh,' yo."

I heard a few chuckles in the room and smirked. Stella looked furious. She ripped the gum off of her face and chucked it into the garbage can across the room with a perfect arc. It landed with a _smack_ in the middle of the trash can.

"Huh, about time you scored at something. Ya certainly ain't scoring at taming the Seikas."

"YOU'LL BE SEEING ME AFTER CLASS, PUNK, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Pfft, yeah right." As she began to stalk back to her desk, I stuck my legs out in front of her hammy ones. Not seeing my legs, she stumbled over them, her entire bulky self toppling into a heap on the desks in front.

"SEIKER!"

"Wazzup, I'm Chung Seiker yo," I said, standing up, flashing peace signs everywhere, and heading to the door. "And I'm OUT. Class DISMISSED."

The entire room was in chaos as my classmates heeded my words and began packing up. Ms. Stella ran about screaming "CLASS IS NOT OVER" and "SIT YOUR PUNK BUTTS DOWN." I simply walked out the door and took an extended bathroom break until the end of Arts and Crafts, leaning on the wall, chewing my third gum of the day.

Can ya believe it? Third!

Through the window of the Arts and Crafts classroom door, I caught a face staring at me. A girl. Was it the squirt again or someone else? I shrugged and continued chewing.

Not that I cared.

* * *

~After Class~

Naturally, I ditched detention. Why would I want to stay in school longer than I have to?

I was chilling on my own in front of the school building, one eye peeled for Stella, chewing my gum when I noticed movement to my right.

Another girl, but this time, she wasn't staring at me. She leaned on the wall beside me. I heard a _pop._ She was chewing gum. She then turned to look at me. Her amber eyes started to freak me out.

"Hey," I said with narrowed eyes. "You wanna start a fight or something?"

"Totally," she replied coolly. "But not with you."

There was silence for a moment except for the chewing and popping of gum.

"You're the kid who back-talked Ms. Stella," the girl said.

I prepared myself for a lecture, with good comebacks racing through my mind.

"Respect, kid."

I was taken aback. It was my turn to look at her. She smirked.

"Wearing an expression like that, I kinda do wanna start a fight with ya now. Quit gawking. You look like a dork."

More silence. I had a feeling I should say something. Instead I chewed my gum in a more rapid fashion as the girl watched, her extremely long black hair swaying behind her.

"The name's Ara Haan, kid." The girl broke the silence again. She continued watching expectantly.

"Heh, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing really. I just thought we'd cause some pretty good trouble if you'd stop bein' so hostile." Ara plucked the gum out of her mouth and stuck it on the wall. "Yer name would be useful though, kid."

"Chung," I grunted before spitting my own gum on the ground. "I hope you don't think we're friends just 'cause we're talking, ya hear? I'm a lone Seiker, and where I come from, I'm a prince."

"Huh, okay then." She leaned in. I squirmed uncomfortably. No one, other than Stella, had been this close to me for such a long time. I'd never really let anyone this close without any consequences. "We're not friends." Ara gave me her signature smirk before stepping away and stuffing her gum back in her mouth.

She then looked at the old gooey piece of gum on the ground in front of me. "What flavor do ya chew?"

I gawked again. Is this lady for real?

"Mint."

Ara pulled out a pack of gum from… I don't even wanna say it. She handed it to me.

"You should upgrade, kid."

"Quit calling me 'kid', kid. You have my name."

Ara seemed to ignore me. Instead, she waited as I opened up the pack, grabbed a piece, and popped it in my mouth. My mouth immediately burst with flavor, and I ain't normally the one to use that kinda description.

"I can see in your eyes that ya like it, dude, so don't even bother trying to lie to me," she said, her smirk even more evident. "The right flavor matters. It's Tropical Fruit. You can find it pretty much anywhere."

"Thanks man. You don't seem too bad for a dame."

"No problem. You don't seem too bad either, kid." she replied. "I'mma blow this joint. See ya tomorrow, Seiker."

Ara ran down the road away from the school. She waved once with her signature smirk before running out of sight.

We ain't friends. The Prince don't get chummy with just any punk. That Ara though, she's a bit on the wild side. Just the way I like it.

* * *

 _Aaaaand finale!_ _This story gets more interesting every seconds, especially since I'm not the one writing (most of) it. I only wrote one PoV. Which brings us to this topic:_

 _Who wrote which PoV? If you readers can guess the right answer(s), you'll win a free one-shot of your favorite pairing in Elsword by your preferred author/ess (one of us four)!_

 _Contest rules:_

 _1: The first person to guess AND comment ALL the right answers win the one-shot!_

 _2: If the first person only guessed a few of them right, then there will be no prize… but a punishment._

?!

 _3: The above rule… I was joking. But you won't get a prize. On the other hand, you'll simply receive an elaborately written message that should roughly translate to: "Thank you for reading! We really appreciate it, and unicorns can fly. Rainbows are black and birds can eat!"_

Oooooooh! A contest! Interesting! I agree! Great idea Kagu-chan! I applaud you! I just hope that none of us are too lazy to write! But that message... I don't even know...

 _I'm too lazy. But I'll do it if it's for the readers~! It's easy. It goes like this:_

" _Birds of a feather flock together._

 _Thanks to those that donated feathers._

 _Black birds cannot eat rainbows._

 _Eating poison will kill you._

 _Reading is a good thing, so please read on!"_

 _Wait… does that even make sense…? Whatever! Anyhoo, the first few people to have tried to guess (but failed) will receive this message in their inbox through PM! If you're a guest, rest assured; we'll get it to you through the next chappie's review time! That's all there is for me to say. Anything else, Turtle-chan?_

Nope! I think you covered it all Kagu-chan!

 _Alrighty! To close this chappie off, I would like Turtle-chan to sing us a song! *cues music and tosses microphone to Turtle-chan*_

Umm, okay!

*to the tune of Happy Birthday:

Please, Review!

Please, Review!

We want to know...

What you think!

XD I just made that up on the spot!

 _*Cues crazy clapping* Was that good or was that good?! Now, you readers got the message! R &R before I accidentally kill a random boy~! Oopsie-daisies~! _

Please review! We don't want Kagu-chan to get arrested for murder do we? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

R: Salutations. Due to lack of other emphasis tools, ShiroNoHeddofon has been reduced to using strikethrough in order to differentiate his comments in this matter.

L: Why not regular text you ask? It's really frickin boring. Strikethrough makes it look cool.

R: Not really.

L: Yes, it totally does.

R: *sigh*

Okie, Turtle-chan/ Girly-chan here! Anyway, as you might have noticed, we haven't even introduced Raven yet! Also, for some reason, strikethrough didn't work on FF, so Shiro will be just using **_Bold Itallicized_**!

Raven: Why? Why haven't I been introduced? T_T

Raven fangirls: *glaring at us silently*

Ummm, okay… *shivers in fear* Well, don't worry! Raven will appear!

Raven: :D

In the next chapter! ^w^

Raven: QAQ

Raven fangirls: *preparing for battle* HOW DARE YOU!

Wah! RUN GUYS RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

*GirlyTurtle is no longer available due to the fact that she is being chased by crazed Raven fangirls.*

 _Ahahahaha… Oh! Kaguya here~! Anyhoo, apparently we have someone who has two different 'sides' of him. It is ShiroNoHeddofon. Yesh, you know. Also, before I go into my horribly long chitter-chattering, I would like to thank everyone for reading this so far! Even though I don't really know if anyone is reading… I will believe! Therefore, I shall recite a poem. Ahem:_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Who knew that you could choke on glue._

 _Beautiful, right? Okey, ignoring me and my horrible poem, I present you chappie two! Technically I'm not presenting it though…_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword. At least… I know I (Kaguya) don't…**_

 _ ***Sigh*, If only we did own it… there could be an anime… QAQ … WAH! MORE RAVEN FANGIRLS?! (Girly-chan/Turtle-chan)**_

* * *

~Elesis's POV~

Ah... W-What should I do?!

My brother left me to go with his other friends, leaving me in the classroom with people I didn't know. I quickly looked around to see if there was anyone I recognized, to no avail. While people were chatting together and leaving class, I was standing in the corner panicking, trying to figure out what to do next. After looking around one more time, I decided to try to go to my next class by myself. It was going to be a difficult task, but I could do it! Right…?

I grabbed my books and poked my head out the classroom door. The coast seemed to be clear. Of students that could cause me trouble, at least. I dashed out the door and started brisk-walking to my next class. Even though I was moving slightly faster than the other students, none of them were paying much attention to me. If everything went this well, then this should be a piece of cake. But then as I was brisk-walking and thinking about how this should be a piece of cake, I bumped into someone.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

"Watch where you're going, punk."

I looked up to see who it was.

"UWAAA! M-MS. STELLA!"

I quickly grabbed my fallen books and sped away to my next class.

"I'M SO SORRYYY!"

After checking the room for anything that would bother me, I took a seat and wiped my face.

"Ah…I'm so relieved that's over…"

The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"All right, you punks!"

I let out a silent scream. Ms. Stella taught this class too?!

"Today, you little brats are gonna start a new project!

P-Project?

"This time, I'm gonna try to be nicer. My psychologist says it helps with my anger management. So, you punks can choose your partner."

P-Partner?!

There was no way I would be able to do this...

~Aisha's POV~

~In Social Studies/History~

"All right, you punks! " yelled Ms. Stella. "Today, you little brats are gonna start a new project! This time, I'm gonna try to be nicer. My psychologist says it helps with my anger management. So, you punks can choose your partner."

Immediately, Lu and I glanced at each other, silently agreeing to work together. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea, but they were much louder about it. It hurt my ears. I honestly was a little glad when Ms. Stella raised her voice again.

"You know what? Since there are so many of you little brats, It's gonna be groups of four now! And since they just had to put in another one of you punks in here, there's gonna be a group of five."

Lu and I looked at each other in disappointment. That meant that there would be other people. And since we didn't particularly know anyone else, we might have to recreate the friend-making-process. Our eyes darted around the room. No one seemed to be looking in our direction. Then we heard some shuffling and a voice.

"Hi! I'm Eve and this is Add! We were wondering if you guys wanted to be our groupmates! Since, you know, everyone else seems to be in a group. Also, what are your names again? You guys introduced yourselves during the beginning of school, but I forgot. So, can you repeat them? Also, why haven't you guys responded yet? "

Lu and I peered at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Alright. We'll be your groupmates. To answer your questions, I am Aisha, and my friend here is Lu. And we hadn't responded earlier due to the fact that you still were talking, and we did not want to interrupt as that would have been rude and we would have made a bad impression." I replied.

Eve stared at me for second then blinked. Once, then twice. Then her eyes widened.

"Ohhhhh… That's true! You're smart! With your help, we'll totally get a good grade on this! Not that I'm saying that Add and I aren't smart! We're pretty smart. At least, I think so. Well, I know Add is, his grades are top notch! But I think I get pretty good grades, but sometimes the homework is so harsh! I mean, the test to get into this school is hard enough, I mean I had to study my butt off to get in here, and…" She rambled on.

Lu and I once again studied one another, starting to regret our decision when she stopped, seeming to realize something.

"Hey Add! Why haven't you said anything?" She questioned suspiciously. Then she gasped. "Is it because these girls are so pretty? Not that I'm saying that I'm bad looking, but Add, you know better! Being a perv will get you absolutely nowhere!"

He chuckled. "Eve, I wasn't staring at them. I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for anyone right now. " Eve immediately relaxed. That made me curious. But Lu beat me to the question.

"Eve", she wondered. "Is it possible that you possess romantic feelings for Add? " Eve immediately shook her head.

"No! That's gross! Honestly, I just thought that if people in our little group of friends were dating, then it would be really weird, because they would be dating, and there would be a 3rd and 4th wheel, and when we could all hang out, they wouldn't be able to come because they're on a date, and even if they could come, it might be kind of awkward. "

Interesting, she already calls us friends despite the fact that we hardly know each other. However, her theory of how it would play out if some of us started dating is quite interesting.

"Alright, you punks! " yelled Ms. Stella. "You brats in groups yet? Raise your hand if you've been to much of a wuss to make friends. "

I looked around. No one seemed to be raising their hand. Then one quivering hand was lifted into the air.

"E-excuse me, Ms. Stella, b-but I'm n-not in a group yet... " mumbled a shivering red-haired girl. "I-I'm very s-sorry... "

Ms. Stella muttered some colorful words under her breath. "Okay, so which of you punks wants to take this little wuss in?" The girl seemed to shrink a little in her seat as our teacher referred to her.

I heard some snickering across the room. I turned my head in that direction, and saw a blonde boy and a black-haired girl with smirks on their faces. I frowned at them. Ms. Stella must have heard them as well, since she glared pointedly at them.

"Oh? So you're laughing Seiker? And you too, Haan? Fine, would you two like to take her?" Before they could respond, I simply couldn't bear to just hand over the poor girl to those bullies, so I raised my hand.

"We'll take her Ms. Stella." Our teacher seemed to relax a little bit.

"Good." Then she stared at the girl. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Get over there you punk! The rest of you brats, get to work!"

I could still hear the duo laughing, but I decided they were not worth the time, and ignored them.

"Y-yes, ma'am! I-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! " Elesis squeaked and hurried over to us. "M-my name is E-Elesis, t-thank you for taking me in. "

"It was our pleasure. We simply couldn't stand to leave you in the hands of those ne'er-do-wells," Lu responded as she frowned across the room at the two.

"T-thank you. But, um, if you w-wouldn't mind, c-could you tell me y-your names? I-I just want to know who I'm working with…"

I opened my mouth to reply, when Eve interrupted me.

"Oh yeah! So, Elesis, I'm Eve! This guy here is Add, and this girl here is Aisha, and her friend is Lu."

"H-hi…," she murmured.

"Hello", I replied. "As Eve said, I am Aisha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"S-same to y-you." she stammered.

"Um, guys? I hate to break up this wonderful friend making moment, but everyone else is working already," interrupted Add.

"Oh, yes, of course," Lu responded. "We should get right to it then."

"Hey, guys?" Eve asked.

"Yes, Eve?" I wondered. "What is it?"

"Um, does anyone remember what the project is actually about?"

Add facepalmed. Meanwhile, Lu and I exchanged exasperated looks.

"U-um, I think i-it's about the important figures in the history of Elrios, and we choose one to research and write a report on, we can pick from either heroes and villains, due to the fact that both archetypes helped shape our country today. However, we can only select one historical figure." Elesis read from her notes. Then she looked up and noticed we were staring at her. "Um… did I say something wrong?" she whimpered.

"No, of course, not! We just didn't expect that! Not that we didn't think you were smart or anything, you just weren't really saying anything, but we didn't forget you!" Eve reassured her.

"Now, let's pick a historical figure to research!" Add cut in.

"Ooh! Let's do the El Lady!" Eve responded.

"Hmm, I am not quite sure. I imagine that a lot of groups will be doing the El Lady, or other heroes. I suggest we pick a villain, how about Wally? That way, we will be doing someone that would not be as common." I said.

"Okay! That makes sense! I would prefer doing someone that other people aren't doing." Eve agreed.

"Well, I guess we've settled it then! Wally it is!" Add replied.

"Let's get to work! I would like to get a headstart in order for us to have more time to work." Lu stated.

Then the bell rang.

I sighed. "Wait a second guys," I interrupted. They looked up at me from their bags. "Are you guys free after school? Perhaps we can work on our project then."

"I don't have anything after school." Add replied. "And I'm guessing Eve doesn't either." he teased.

"Hey!" Eve pouted. "I do things! I'm not just some couch potato."

"So are you doing something after school that will prevent you from working with us?" I asked.

"Umm…"

"I-I'm not doing a-anything." Elesis murmured.

"Neither am I." Lu replied.

"Well, alright then. I will see you guys later after school." I declared as I strolled out the room.

Then I crashed into someone.

* * *

~Elsword's PoV~

Dang… Elesis should _really_ stop hanging on to me like a little girl. She's my older sister, for the El Lady's sake!

"Hey, hey, Elsword. You see that girl over there? I'm betting ten bucks that you could pick her up. **Ten** bucks, buddy. That's my allowance right there. You better not fail me," my friend, Ciel, said, pointing at a somewhat pretty girl. I looked at him incredulously.

"You serious man? I know I'm a player, and I give myself credit for it, but I can't just go waltz in and ask her out. I need a plan. A **plan**. Please tell me you understand that word," I said. Ciel glared at me, apparently annoyed.

"Of course I know what 'plan' means! I'm definitely smarter than you. Fine. What do you need for your 'plan'?" Ciel asked, air quoting 'plan'. Like I just did.

"First, I need to figure- Oh hey. You know, your eyes just strike me in the heart. Those startling electric blue…," I said to the girl that Ciel just happened to have pointed out. Somehow, probably because of my awesome luck, she was walking towards us. And I took the chance. Aren't I smart? Ciel looked at me and shook his head, as if this was what I did everyday. Wait- maybe I _do_ do this everyday, but I just don't know it. Wha…

"Ah… umm… Sure…?" the girl blushed. It seemed as if nobody ever said that to her. Or maybe she just blushes easily.

"Hey, you wanna hang out? Like, after school? I'll pick you up," I continued. Once I've started something, I'm not stoppin' until it's over. The girl was blushing visibly (of course) and nodded slightly. I smirked and walked away coolly.

* * *

~10 seconds later…~

"DUDE. THAT WAS GREAT," my other friends were gathered at our table in the cafeteria, patting me on the back, smiling like idiots. Wait, they _are_ idiots. Go figure.

"Nah, it wasn't anything big. I bet you guys could do it if you actually tried," I replied nonchalantly. After all, it wasn't the first time I've picked up a girl with my charms. They just can't resist…

All my friends looked at me with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"What? What do you want?" I said, on guard. When my friends do that, that meant that they expected something out of me, or that they want me to do something. Hey, that's a lot of thats.

"Can you teach us, senpai?!" They all bursted out at once.

"Whoa there. I would totally have appreciated that if you were girls… but you guys are not. And anyways, go eat some ice cream. I heard that the cafeteria invented a new flavor," I replied, mentally throwing up. Sure, being called 'senpai' is nice. But only when _girls_ call you that.

My stupid friends automatically rushed to the cafeteria. I laughed when they came back, sulking ten minutes later.

"Elsword, you lied!" One of them groaned. I laughed heartily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hear your complaints later. So you guys wanna pick up girls like it's a hobby?" They all nodded vigorously.

"Fine. You guys totally owe me. What I'm gonna teach you is probably enough to get you a girl or two. Maybe even three, if you pass with an A. Nothing enough to beat me though. After all, I can create a harem anytime. 'Kay, I'm gonna go easy on you. Look over there, at that classroom," I pointed at the History class for smarter people, "when the bell rings and the door opens, there will be a flood of students. Amongst that flood of students will be a girl you oughta pick up. A girl that looks like a loner, or a girl with her friends, whatever catches your eye. That, my friends, is _your_ target. Got it?"

They all nodded, looking at me with awe and respect. As they totally should.

I looked at my watch, waiting for the bell to ring. In exactly…

 _5_

.

.

.

 _4_

.

.

.

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _1!"_ My loyal followers (A.K.A my friends) rushed towards the history room like their lives depended on it. Eh, maybe it did. Their love lives, that is. The funny part is that they never realized that I tricked them. I haven't even taught them anything and they ran off. That's hilarious!

"Elsword, you _do_ realize you said everything out loud… right?" Ciel said. I froze and slowly turned to Ciel. Along with the smarter portion of my friends who have decided to not risk their lives in the student flood.

"Ah… OH LOOK, THERE'S AN UFO!" I said, pointing upwards. Then I took off running towards the ever-so-threatening student crowd, trying to hide within the wave. That's when something happened… something that I am ashamed of.

"Ow…," I looked below me to see a pretty- no, gorgeous- girl with her lustrous purple hair tied into two, high twintails.

"Ah, sorry…," I said, trying my very best _not_ to blush. I'm an infamous playboy; I've met many girls like her type before! The best way to deal with this solution is to calm down, charm her, then add her to my harem.

"Hey…," I started. I could feel everyone (that hasn't left yet) staring at me and the girl underneath me. "So-"

"Excuse me, but would you mind getting off me? It's quite uncomfortable. I'm afraid people might misunderstand the situation, so please make it quick. I also have to get to my next class soon. I have an extra credit to turn in," the girl said. What? Di- she's not blushing!

"Aisha! What- oh, isn't that the playboy you told me about? Hmm… he's nothing special. One of my butlers could easily make him pale in comparison," an albino girl, who seemed to be this girl's friend, said. What?! Me, nothing special?! This is…

"Excuse me. I am very sorry."

"Eh-" I was thrown back by a powerful force. I landed on the ground, hard. I'm pretty sure I broke a bone or two. I looked up to see the girl (name to be revealed as 'Aisha') giving a quick glance at me before walking away with her albino friend.

"Hey, buddy. You just got rejected by a girl. Is that new?" Ciel teased. I glared at him before getting up slowly, just to make sure that no bones were actually broken. Nope, none broken. Just my pride.

"She's… an interesting case. Once in every 10 years a girl that doesn't fall for me right away appears. It's that time of the decade," I grumbled.

"Psh, what a joke. Well, at least you were rejected by an A cup girl. Does that make you feel better? Not to mention that that girl's friend was a real flatty..." Ciel droned on and on about chest size. I think I might throw up soon. Dang, he sounds like an old perverted grandpa. Ugh, him and his fantasies. You know, despite me being an infamous playboy, that doesn't mean I'm a pervert. What's with that logic?

"Ciel, shut up," I said.

"Yeah, right. I'm not shutting up yet," Ciel grinned. Annoying friends make the best people to vent your anger on. Hence!

"Oh, please, shut up. I got enough of your pervertism. It's annoying me. That stupid chattering about chest size. Trust me, normal people would've already killed you. I just know you better. My tolerance is top-notched. Also, go fetch," I said coolly, pointing at a busty girl with light greenish yet blondish hair. Ciel automatically followed my finger to that girl. You could see him drooling.

"Oi, Elsword. If you want yourself a medal, go try to pick up that purple-haired A cup you landed on. Otherwise, I'm off! Don't pretend to be an Albert Einstein!" I sighed as Ciel went to chase the girl. Oh wow, he just got kneed in the head. What a poor, sad idiot. Also… who was Albert Einstein again…?

Well, I'll just go to class. Maybe I might even see _her_ again...

* * *

~Ara's POV~

~After School~

I smirked. This girl was seriously the biggest wimp I've ever seen. She shivered against the wall, her tears catching on her red hair.

My young apprentice, Seiker, was chuckling at my side as I cornered the coward.

"You're such a slowpoke," I sighed. "It wasn't any fun at all to hunt you down..." I leaned in. "... Prey."

She whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

"P-please... I... I have... somewhere... J-just take my money... Please don't hurt me!" Crap. She was crying. I hated it when people were this weak.

I snarled. "Quit crying. You're so pathetic. I haven't even got to the fun part yet."

"Hmph, those guys just had to be the heroes." Chung snorted. "We had so much planned for you."

"But there aren't any heroes around to save you now, are there?" I leered at her, and she shrank back.

I studied my new favorite victim. Her eyes were still streaming with tears. Her face was annoyingly pretty with its round, crimson eyes. I wondered how pretty her eyes would be if I gave a good kick to one.

Her hair was the last straw. It was so sleek, so beautiful. Of course it had to belong to a weakling like her.

I spit the gum I was chewing at her. It landed in her hair.

"Let's go Seiker. I don't have the patience today to deal with wimps." I whipped around so that my own hair lashed her face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw relief in those wide eyes, as if they were taunting me, saying _Is that all?_

"But don't think you're off the hook. We're gonna make sure your life here is miserable."

I walked away coolly. Seiker spat his own gum at her and followed.

I couldn't help but think for a second about the past, but I shrugged it off. There was no reason to dwell on that crap.

 _I'm strong now. I'm nothing like that weakling_.

I saw a flash of movement as the she sprinted away. Her hair flew behind her as she ran. What a show-off.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

I glared furiously at the person who bumped into me. As if wimps weren't enough, now there were idiots who couldn't even walk properly.

"Err... Sorry!" The girl who bumped into me smiled cheerily. She seemed unfazed by my anger.

"Sorry's not enough," I said, forcing my voice to remain calm.

"Well, why not? It's a sincere apology."

"I need more than that. You bumped into me. Was it on purpose, perhaps?"

"No," she said. Then, her face lit up. "Oh right! I should've apologized more thoroughly." She cleared her throat. "I, Eve, am so very very sorry for running into you, um... What's your name again?"

Her innocence irritated me.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Man, you're really asking to get your face kicked in, aren't you?"

"Yo, Ara, I've got some-" Chung stopped in his tracks as he noticed the scene. People were starting to crowd around us in front of the entrance to the school. "Um, Ara? What's up?"

"The sky," I retorted then turned back to Eve. "This punk is trying to start a fight."

He looked from me to the cheerful girl standing in front of me, obviously unable to wrap his tiny head around what he was seeing. "Ara, I don't mean to be a buzzkill. I mean, I love a good fight and stuff, but she doesn't look like she was trying to start anything."

"See?" Eve skipped over to Chung and wrapped one arm around him. "I wasn't starting anything! Let's just all let this whole situation slide and be friends, okay?"

Chung squirmed uneasily as Eve hugged him before skipping back to me and holding out one hand. Her smile was endless.

I hesitated for a moment. My hand started to reach out.

 _Friends... Are for the weak. So is forgiveness. This girl needs to learn her lesson_.

I raised my hand, but instead of taking her outstretched one, I hurled it towards her. For the first time this year, I was going to hit someone.

My hand never made contact with Eve. Someone had stopped the blow.

I turned my gaze to a white-haired boy. His face was calm but stern. His eyes were strange. I blinked uncomprehendingly as he gently tossed my hand aside.

"Don't you have something better to do," he said. "Other than hurting my friends?

I was speechless. No one had ever gotten in between me and my prey. It was an unspoken rule.

His unnerving eyes looked me up and down. Then I was filled with something I hadn't felt in years: fear. His eyes were blazing with anger directed only at me. He hated me.

I pushed the fear to the back of my mind. _Why does it matter if some random scum hates me?_

I fixed him with a glare of my own, though I wasn't sure if he even felt its full effects.

"I can hurt whomever I want, Snowflake."

He smirked coldly.

"Snowflake? Jeez, for a gangster, you're terrible at insults."

I huffed, which was pretty unlike me.

"As if you could do better, 'knight in shining armor'." I shot back, air quoting.

Wait WHAT? What the crap is happening to me?! I can't think straight.

He turned away from me, shrugging off my terrible insults. Instead, he attended to Eve. She was finally showing hints of fear. She pulled her shoulders back as the boy approached her.

"Eve, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Great. Her smile returned. "I'm fine, Add, see?"

"From now on, stay away from her." He gestured to me. "She's bad news, okay?"

I watched as the two walked into the school together, smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened.

Chung approached me after awhile. "What the heck's wrong with you today? Ya look like an idiot."

I ignored him. Instead, I had drifted off into thought.

"Add..." I murmured to myself.

"What?"

"Forget it, Seiker."

He smirked.

"Whatever. See ya after school." He flashed his signature peace sign before casually strolling into the school.

"Today, he made me feel things I shouldn't feel. Today, he made me weak. But I promise you, it won't happen again, Brother."

I looked up.

Jeez, these past few hours were so freaking sappy.

* * *

 _Aaaaand CUT!_

 _Phew. That was GOOD. Did I mention that the people that I'm writing with are amazing? :3_

 _Okey, current results of our little contest:_

 _Mr. Vengeful: Oooh you read my story! Well, no, there isn't a reference in here. Also, I only wrote ONE PoV. The others are written by my fellow colleagues (I've always wanted to say that :3)._

 _Okey. To the reviews! Since this is a collab, maybe we should all reply to each review?_

Phew! I'm back! I escaped from the Raven fangirls! Those crazy girls chased me around for such a long time… Oh yeah! That's a good idea Kagu-chan! And this time Sann-chan and Shiro are here too! Okie, first question:

Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: I got a suggestion, what if Esper's black schlera was caused by a genetic disorder? It turns black under the darkness and his pupils brighten(because he was in the bus, and it might of been a cloudy day), and when he's in the sun his eyes are the normal magenta color with the white schlera?

Is this gonna be Add x Eve (Ave)?

Replies:

Hmm, those are good suggestions for sclera and pupils… What do you guys think?

As for the shipping, it is actually not Add x Eve. I apologize, but if you win the contest, then you can ask one of us to write an Ave one-shot! Do you guys have anything else to say?

 _ **Sounds interesting. I might be able to write a one-shot but idk for sure.**_

 **I like that idea for the sclera and pupils. I dunno about the other guys. As for Add x Eve, I personally WISH. I'm the only writer here that ships them though, so I'm overruled. :( Maybe I'll write something with Ave on my own time.**

 _Wow, I feel so depressed right now. Anyhoo, magnifique idea~ and it's not Ave ouo)/ The people above me have happened to already answered everything… so… yeah… QAQ_

Next question:

Cookiez-un: Uwo! I can totally see Chung looking up to Ara as a big sis or something like that. Would also like to see some bird dad. Maybe a friendly Add and talkative crow can hit it off somehow. Would like to see interaction between those two.

Also pls. don't tell me there are going to be pairs in this fanfic because I'm not readyyy (I'm pretty ok with the whole Ciel/Rena thing tho. Maybe some Lu/Aisha too... Ok maybe.)

Replies:

Yeah, as you can see in this chapter, Ara is kind of like Chung's "mentor". Also, what's a bird dad? *tilts head in a confused manner* Also, well, eventually, they're all gonna end up friends. And they all will meet each other. As for Raven, we just haven't figured out a way to incorporate him in so far just yet, but rest assured, he will appear next chapter!

Also, sorry, but there are pairs, although they won't all really be obvious. Also, umm, it's actually not Ciel x Rena… or Lu x Aisha… The pairings won't be obvious from the first chapter

 _ **Kuhehehe…**_

 ** _I might do Reniel on purpose_**

 ** _Also, I have never written yuri before. Neither have Sann-chan or Turtle. Lu and Aisha is one I'd never predict though._**

 **Yeah I haven't written turn before. I agree with your comments on the pairings. I personally tend to wait on deciding my pairings until later, but alas, I again am overruled.**

Sorry! Gomen! Maybe next time we can do it your way?

 **Eh well I'm in a collab now so I will do my best to work with you all. It's pretty fun to write this whether my ideas are given or taken.**

 _ **Bend to the will of the larger group, Sann-chan. It's the only way...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA**_

 **I shall never bow to thy will!**

 _ **Bruh I was making an Adventure Time reference**_

 **Oops. I don't watch that show though... So... Actually I haven't watched much TV in general lately. Hmm... Okay time to start the binge watching.**

Now, for other reviews that didn't ask questions!

Kilochii: Ahhh..Why stop the aimless chatter?

It's not that annoying *sarcasm*

Still, I like the story.. No sarcasm I promise..

Yay! You like the story!

 _ ***sigh* Yokatta.. I thought maybe people would give criticism that was unpleasant**_

 **I'm happy that you enjoyed our writing. :D**

Now, finally, the last review!

LucasTheCookie: No Gangster is Talking like this

But I think im starting to like Els and Ciel

Kk! I'm not really sure what you meant for the gangster part, but I'm sure the writer for Ciel's POV appreciates it!

 ** _I guess gangsters talk like "Y'all don't got 'nuff swag to enter our turf." "Oh yeah? *charges in* YOLOOOOOOOOO"_**

 **I honestly have no replies here. My apologies. I'm not very good in conversation as you all can probably tell. -.-"**

 _ **You can talk fine -.-"**_

 **But you'd be surprised by how many times I say stupid stuff. :P**

 _ **Ah. Why are you sticking your tongue out?**_

 **Cuz I freaking want to.**

 _ **I honestly thought you were going to say "Cuz I freaking want to lick something." That's what tongues are for, aren't they?**_

 **Ugh... No comments anymore from me. I just can't. -.- Just can't.**

And here I am, just trying not to laugh… XD… Dang it I failed… QAQ

 **Okay, yeah, laugh at the sick person. T.T**

Gomen! I forgot! How do I do an embarrassed emoji again?

 ***curls up in the corner* T.T**

Sann-chan! *runs over to her* You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to go to the emo corner!

 **What's that? Huh I guess I miss a lot by not being here most of the time.**

 _SHIRO, YA PERV- does that work? *smiles innocently*_

 _To viewers: the only reason I'm not in half of these review-replies is because I was late! So don't mind me as I go to the emo corner… *travels to sit and curl up in the emo corner*_

" _Social people I don't like. I'm not social. Who cares about me?" -rocking away… wheeeeeee. Lalalalalalala, unicorns, rainbows, scythes~ MAGNIFIQUE~ Laroodarooladooo Hyena! Dogs! Cats! Birds that don't fly like pegasi! Shalululula~ Magagagagagaga shoo fukuni~_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T FIND MY MY LITTLE PET SHOP STUFF- Oh wait. Hi, everyone! I'm Kaguya Illyretesia Lucifer Von Miririalife, and- Mode: Shut Down. Processing data… Overload. Shutting Down in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Complete._

Whoa! Kagu-chan! Don't you go all mentally insane on us! It's creeping me out… It reminds me of a horror story my friend wrote… In the end, the protagonist's feet were chopped off and the word 'Insanity' was carved into her forehead… What you're doing reminds me of what her best friend was doing in a broom closet. She was rocking in a corner with a dunce cap on her head singing a creepy song… *shivers in fear* It was even scarier than the Raven fangirls...

 _Oooh, that sounds like a magnifique story! I want to read it~! (To all viewers that do not understand me: I'm mentally insane.)_

 ** _Not too mentally insane to murder us without a second thought, but mentally insane enough to be lots of fun for everyone. Especially the ones she likes playing with the most._**

 _Shiro-sama~! (Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha) Super easy to kill, you know~? Let's see… are you people familiar with the term 'yandere'? If so you have officially met a living yandere~! Nice to meet you, don't touch my friends~! Unless… *holds knife up*_

 _But I won't hurt chu viewers. Because we need you to live. :3_

 _ **Yanderes are cool. And doesn't "chu" mean "kiss" ?**_

… I'm just saying this cuz why not… I'm a deredere peoples! :D

 _Technically, 'chu' is the sound of kissing- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME WRITE. Time for torture, Shiro-sama~!_

O.o… Well okay then...

 ** _I'm not particularly masochistic. But uh...I'm kinda worried now._**

 ** _L: You're dead._**

 ** _R: Yup._**

 ** _AT LEAST GIVE ME WORDS OF COURAGE_**

 **Well, looks like my role is done, soooo... Bye bye readers! Time to go watch some videos of that K-Pop band I'm obsessed with for the second time. Oh and by the way, I am traveling overseas for awhile, so I may not be here to have the pleasure of writing in the next chappie. Wish me safe travels, and I hope to be back writing as soon as I can. Byeeeee!**

 _ **Do people actually say "chappie"..?**_

I personally like saying chappie.

 _Noooo, chappies for life! You hear me say chappie all the time. Right, right?_

Yes, that is actually true...

 **I say it sometimes. Anyway, see ya! *hops on a unicorn and rides away***

 _Ka-key, by-bee~! See ya all later~! By the way, I'm going to update my stories too, so go check them out~ :3 (Free advertisement = I'm dead. What? Yaaaaay, free advertisement!)_

Remember to R&R~! Do it before the Raven fangirls come back! *looks behind her* Oh no. They're already here… RUN GUYS RUN! R&R!


End file.
